New General Manager of Raw?
by CenaOrtonBFFs
Summary: she is the new general manager of raw but she has a secret that only a few knows.


My name is Josie Louise and I am becoming the new RAW General Manager. The thing is I am related to the top superstar in WWE. Yes John Cena is my brother. But since I am new to the wrestling world no one knows that I am. A select few do know I am but not many. I am single and I love it. John's best friend Randy Orton doesn't even know I am John's sister. It always seemed that when John brought Randy home during a break I was always gone. Some of that was John making me go away because he didn't want me to fall for his best friend. John doesn't want people to know because he wants me to make it in the business. The story is that Hunter, Stephanie, and Vince all went to the top business schools looking for the next RAW General Manager. I was finishing up my last year at the university of Pennsylvania when they approached me. In the story I have never watched wrestling. Of course as you see now I have seen wrestling. All my life. I am about 15 years younger than John is and he always reminds me. I am being introduced tonight as the new RAW General Manager because they knew Brad couldn't do it. Now that you are up to date let us begin the story.

"Tonight on RAW there is going to be a big surprise. We just got word that Vince McMahon will be coming to the middle of the ring coming up next." Jerry "The King" Lawler said.

As the commercial break started Josie was nervous. Not only was tonight her debut on RAW but she is going to be the new RAW General Manager.

As RAW started and Vince McMahon's music started Josie started to get more and more nervous. Waiting behind the curtain for her que Josie noticed John walking up to her. Although he didn't give her a hug or anything she knew that he was there for her if anything went wrong.

"AND NOW CAN BRAD PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE RING?" McMahon asked. Josie looked beside her where brad showed up. He walked through the curtain not knowing what was going on. He didn't know he was about to lose his job. Vince and everyone kept it a secret that they found someone. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a smile on his face.

"NOW BRAD HOW DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN DOING?" McMahon asked

"WELL MR. MCMAHON I THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING PRETTY GOOD." brad said. A smile crept up on McMahon's face and then he laughed.

"REALLY? YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN DOING GOOD? WELL I HATE TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE BRAD BUT…." a scared look came on brad's face. "YOUR FIRED." Vince said. "AND NOW YOUR NEW RAW General Manager Josie Louise. SHE WILL BE RUNNING RAW NOW. MAKE HER FEEL WELCOME."

Just then Josie's music started playing. Her music is a different one. The name of it is Love Me Hate Me by Lady Sovereign. It was her favorite song and as it started playing she went through the curtain and started down the ramp.  
"HOLD ON. YOU ARE GOING TO REPLACE ME WITH THAT?" brad asked.

Josie had a mic in her hand and brought it up to her mouth "THAT? I AM NOT A THAT. I AM SOMEONE WHO STUDIED BUSINESS AND I ACED IT ALL. WHAT QUALIFICATIONS DO YOU HAVE BRAD? DO YOU HAVE ANY COLLEGE EXPERIENCE?" Josie looked up at brad and he had a look of horror on his face. "BRAD BEFORE YOU EVEN SAY A WORD CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LEAVE MY RING BECAUSE I HAVE A SHOW TO RUN AND YOU ARE RUINING IT. LEAVE NOW OR DO I HAVE TO GET SOME SECURITY OUT THERE TO ESCORT YOU OUT OF MY ARENA?" Josie asked. Brad climbed out of the ring and left the arena. "FOR MY FIRST OFFICIAL ACT I AM SETTING UP A MAIN EVENT. THIS WILL BE A RAW INTERACTIVE MATCH. THE WWE CHAMPION AGAINST ANYONE OF THESE THREE MEN. RANDY ORTON, CM Punk, OR RYBACK. START VOTING NOW. WE WILL HAVE JOHN CENA'S OPPONENT LATER ON TONIGHT" with that Josie turned around and walked back up the ramp and behind the curtain. She made her way to her new office and opened the door and saw John standing there with a big smile on his face.

"really sis a match for me? RAW interactive?" John said with his dimples showing. Josie went over to her big brother after closing the door and gave him a big hug.

"yea I think the WWE champion needs a match tonight. If you don't like it then you can bite me." Josie said with a smile on her own face.

"hey I am still your big brother and I can still sit on you and tickle you until you pee your pants." John said. "but I think if we can make it to where it looks like you have it out for me then it would be a good story line. What do you think boss?"

"sounds good to me. We can have a few not so nice words to each other in the middle of the ring. Do you want to start that tonight or next week?" Josie asked

"tonight. But we better run it by Vince first." John said.

"ok. Lets hope he is ok with it." Josie said just as her office door opened and in walked Vince. "wow talk about weird." Josie said.

"what are you talking about?" Vince asked

"John and I just had an idea. And we wanted to run it by you before doing anything." Josie said.

"well you are the RAW General Manager now and you don't have to run things by me all the time but yes lets hear it." Vince said.

"well you see Vince Josie and I think it would be good if it looks like she has it in for me. We figured we could start tonight since she did a RAW interactive for my match. What do you think Vince?" John said.

"sounds great to me. Get it done tonight. Now I am going to go and relax for the rest of the day. I am going to watch RAW at the hotel so I will be watching you." Vince said while he was leaving the room.

As soon as Vince left John turned towards his sister and smiled. "see you in the ring sis. I will go out there and call you out. How does that sound?" John asked

"ok see you then bro. and be good." Josie said. John left her office and Josie turned on the tv in her office to watch the rest of RAW. She looked to see how the polls are doing in the RAW interactive poll was going. As of right now Randy was in the lead. She sat at her desk and pulled out some folders. One of the folders had possible future WWE superstars. She was looking through them when about 20 minutes later she heard her brothers music come on. She new she would have to go out soon. She looked at the tv and saw her brother make his way down the ramp as he got into the ring he got a microphone and started to talk. "SO I SEE THIS NEW General Manager HAS A MATCH FOR ME TONIGHT. BUT SURPRISE I DON'T KNOW WHO MY OPPONENT IS. THIS SEEMS TO BE THE WAY THINGS GO. TO ME THIS ISN'T FUN BECAUSE EVERYONE DOES IT. EVERYONE LOVES TO GO AFTER ME." just then Josie's music went off. She walked down the ramp with microphone in hand and a smile on her face. "SO YOU THINK I HAVE IT IN FOR YOU? IS THAT IS CENA? DID YOU EVER THINK THAT MAYBE YOU HAVE A TARGET ON YOUR BACK BECAUSE YOU ARE AT THE TOP OF THE COMPANY? BUT THAT ISN'T WHY YOU HAVE A MATCH TONIGHT. AND THAT ISN'T THE REASON YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR OPPONENT. THE REASON FOR THOSE ARE SIMPLE. YOU ARE A WWE SUPERSTAR AND YOU WILL BE PERFORMING IN FRONT OF ALL OF THESE PEOPLE HERE TONIGHT. IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Josie asked

"NO THERE IS NO PROBLEM WITH THAT. AND SINCE YOU ARE NEW I WILL SAY THIS ONLY ONCE. YES I AM JOHN CENA AND YES I AM THE WWE CHAMPION AND YES THERE IS A TARGET ON MY BACK BUT DON'T YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT I DID NOT DESERVE THIS BELT. I HAVE BEEN IN THIS COMPANY FOR 10 YEARS AND I HAVE EARNED EVERYTHING I HAVE GOTTEN." John said while holding up his belt.

"I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU JOHN AND I KNOW YOU HAVE EARNED IT ALL BUT THE FACT IS YOU ARE THE WWE CHAMPION AND YOU WILL BE IN A MATCH TONIGHT. I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU JOHN OR ANYONE ELSE. NOW I MAY NOT KNOW A LOT ABOUT WRESTLING BUT I CAN PROMISE YOU ALL THAT I KNOW ABOUT BUSINESS AND I AM HERE TO MAKE RAW A BETTER SHOW FOR EVERYONE. NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I WILL BE GETTING BACK TO WHAT I WAS DOING BEFORE THE WWE CHAMPION HERE STARTED TALKING ABOUT ME." with that Josie turned around and walked back up the ramp. She got behind the curtain and was met with the viper Randy Orton.

"hello boss." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"hello viper." Josie said smiling.

She walked past Randy and took a glance at his body. Her brother always kept Randy and her apart because he didn't want his sister to fall for the viper. But what John didn't know was that she had fallen for him a long time ago. Even though Randy was 12 years older than her she didn't care. His sexy body was what she wanted. As she went past Randy he took a look at her as she walked. Her hips swaying was enough to make him grin big. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe a talk with his best friend would help him figure things out. Little did he know that his best friend knew more about Josie than anyone else did. Soon John appeared through the curtain.

"damn Manager. She doesn't know who she is dealing with." John said keeping to the plan.

"John calm down she is just doing her job. Do you know anything about her? Where she is from. If she is single?" Randy asked

John looked at his best friend in disbelief. He never would have thought his best friend would have a thing for his sister. How could Randy like Josie. She is pretty or so it seems. She kind of has curves. No Randy couldn't like her could he?

"do you have a thing for m… the General Manager?" John asked

Randy looked at him with a shy smile on his face and he was blushing. "n-n-no w-w-what makes you think th-that?" Randy said

"Randy who knows you better than anyone else? Really? You are going to try and tell me that you don't like her? She is the new General Manager Randy. I would steer clear of her if I were you. She is no good." John said hoping his friend wouldn't pursue her.

"John you don't even know her do you? Why can't you give her a chance? Just because she put you in a match tonight?" Randy said.

"Randy I just don't like her. Is that so hard to believe?" John said

"yes it is John. You are usually the first one to help new people coming into this business. So why are you so Cold with her?" Randy asked

"I just don't like her. Can we drop it now?" John said while walking away.

Randy was confused. John was the first person to help newbies. Why was he being so hard on Josie. No there must be something going on between them. Randy had to find out. He has got to figure out what is going on. Randy walked towards the new General Managers office and knocked on the door.

"who is it?" Josie asked

"Randy Orton." Randy said.

"oh come on in Randy." Josie said with a smile. As soon as her door opened her smile disappeared. "What can I help you with tonight Randy?"

"I want to know what is going on between you and John. Why does it seem that he has it out for you and you have it out for him?" Randy said bluntly

Josie looked at Randy like he had something bad on him. She couldn't figure out what he was talking about. He was her brothers best friend. Why is he asking her about what was going on. Oh wait he didn't know that John and Josie are brother and sister.

"what are you talking about Randy?" Josie asked

"John Cena is usually the first person to help newbies. So why in the hell are you two at each other's throats?" Randy asked

"excuse me." Josie said to a crew member. "could you go get John Cena and tell him that I would love to see him in my office now please." the crew member went off and told John.

"what are you doing? Why are you not telling me what is going on?" Randy asked

"I can't tell you without talking to someone else." Josie said. All of a sudden John burst into Josie's office.

"what the hell do you want 'boss'?" John asked

"John there is no reason to talk to her like that." Randy said.

"John I think we need to tell him" Josie said.

John looked at his little sister with confusion in his eyes. "what?" John asked

"Randy we need to tell you something." Josie said

"what are you guys talking about?" Randy asked. John looked at his best friend and sighed.

"Randy I have been keeping a secret from you since we met." John said

"what are you guys talking about?" Randy asked again.

"Josie is my little sister. I have kept her a secret since we met. I am sorry Randy. I never thought she would be our General Manager." John said.

"what? What the hell? I thought we were best friends. Why would you keep this a secret from me? We tell each other everything. Or I thought we did. Now I hope I am the one that you face tonight John because I want to kick your ass. I am so mad right now. Not that she is your sister but because you didn't think enough of me to tell me." Randy said while leaving the room.

"oh shit John I am sorry. I hope he comes around. I can talk to him if you want me to." Josie said.

"no Jos. It will be ok. He will come around. I am sorry this happened." John said while leaving the office. John walked down the hall to his locker room. And went in. he sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe how Randy reacted. How could he get so mad. Yes he kept Josie a secret from Randy but it was for a good reason. He loved Randy like a brother and he didn't know if Randy and Josie would be good for each other. He thought he was doing good. He had to make this right. Yes he only told Randy that he didn't tell him because he never thought she would be the Manager of RAW. But Randy knew the truth why he kept her a secret. It was no secret that Randy use to sleep with a different girl every night. But since sam he had stopped that. John knew that but still he decided not to tell Randy about his sister. John got up from the bench and went towards the door.

Mean while Randy was pacing back and forth in the food area thinking about what he just found out. John was like a brother to him and he didn't want to believer that John didn't want Randy around his sister. Randy knew why that would be but he didn't want to think that. Josie was so beautiful and John should know that he would treat her well. Yes a time in the past Randy would have slept with her and then not see her again but this is now. After he divorced Sam he had a new respect for women and didn't sleep with them and not see them again.. Randy decided to go and talk to John. He had seen John walk back to his locker room after Randy had left him and Josie. He walked to John's locker room and was about to knock when the door opened.

John opened his locker room door to go find Randy but Randy was already there. "Randy I am so sorry" John said.

"John I don't understand why you would think that I would do to Josie as I did to others in my past. I have changed. I thought you knew that. I thought you had seen it. I guess I was wrong. John I am sorry you can't see that I would never do anything to hurt you or your family." Randy said sighing.

"Randy I trust you. I do know you have changed. and I wish I had never kept her from you. I do think that you and her would be good together. Can you ever forgive me? Please Randy please forgive me." John said.

"I can never be completely mad at you John. You are like my brother. And family just don't stay mad at one another. Just give me some time. And I am happy you think Josie and I would be ok. But I don't think I will try anything with her. She is 12 years younger than me." Randy said.

"that is up to you Randy. But just know that you have my blessing. But do you think you can keep our secret. I want her to make it in this business because of her not because of me. Please." John said.

"yes I will keep your secret. No worries." Randy said.

"thank you so much Randy. I just want her to make it not because of me but because of her." John said.

"I am going to go talk to her right now." Randy said. Randy turned around and walked away from John. He walked down the hall to Josie's office. When he went to knock on the door the door was partially open. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and went in. at first look Josie seemed to not be there so Randy turned to go out of the room but heard a soft moan. He turned around and went towards the desk and saw on the floor unconscious Josie. She had been beaten with a black eye. Randy quickly ran to John's locker room and burst in. "John Josie has been attacked." Randy said out of breath.

John's eyes got big. "what?" John asked while running past Randy. "who did it do you know?" when John got to the office he ran in and saw Josie. She was unconscious with a black eye. John started to rush over to her, but Randy caught him by the hand and pulled him aside. "call the police. I will check on her. You still have something to keep secret. I will make sure she is ok." Randy said. John nodded and left the room to call the police. Randy went over to Josie and checked her pulse and sat with her until the police and ambulance got there. When they took Josie away in the ambulance John and Randy stayed behind to talk to Vince. After they told Vince what happened and Vince went and talked to the police. No one knew who did this. As far as anyone knew included John Josie wasn't involved with anyone. She hadn't been involved with anyone in 3 years. Her last boyfriend went fatal attraction on her and ended up in jail. As far as John knew he was still in jail.


End file.
